


Matt The Incredibly Good-Looking Blind Guy (Please Marry Me)

by PeaceAndLongLife



Series: Christmas One-Shots [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Best Bud Foggy Saves The Day, Christmas Party, Excessive Blind Jokes, Fake/Pretend Relationship, High School Reunion, I edited this and somehow gained a thousand words??, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceAndLongLife/pseuds/PeaceAndLongLife
Summary: "Let's get married." Foggy grins. "I thought you'd never ask."





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last year, and I just realized now that I've never posted it here. So, enjoy!
> 
> Original prompt: Character A's ex will be at the Christmas Party A is attending. Character B poses as A's fiance
> 
> (11/07/16): MAJOUR EDITING, fixed grammar, continuity and spelling mistakes +1k Words

  "She can't be _that_ bad, Matt." Karen doesn't even look up from the papers she was filing. Not that Matt could tell, but he could.

   Matt places his walking stick by the door and removes his jacket. "She was the bad kind of clingy and treated me more like a wounded puppy than a boyfriend."

   "Oh come on, so she had a crush on you and you dated for a bit. Why's that such a big deal? You probably had girls hanging all over you. That shouldn't stop you from going to your first high school reunion Christmas party hybrid." Karen shuffles around a bit more. "Also, we've received our final notice on the electricity. If it doesn't get paid in a week they're cutting our power."

   Matt sighs. Just a prefect morning after a perfect night. The only thing keeping the Daredevil a secret from his secretary, were a few layers of fabric. He probably looked like he fell of a cliff, onto a road and then continuously run over by several trucks underneath his neatly pressed suit.

   No sexy, topless lawyer calendar this year, ladies and gentlemen.

   "After I broke up with her she went absolutely crazy. Lucy stalked me for over a year after, the obsessive kind. People told me that her locker was a shrine dedicated to only me...and my dirty clothes. She kept trying to 'accidentally' make out with me. One time she pushed me onto the road just so she could save me and be the hero. I don't know why I even dated her, I didn't even like her. It didn't even last a month." Matt could sense Karen was done with her task at hand and was now giving him her undivided attention.

   "You know. you could always take a friend. Maybe some moral support will do you good."

   Matt follows the trailing scent of caffeine to an already prepared cup of coffee. It was a little cold, with a horrible bitter metal taste, but other then that, fine. Karen was the best secretary Matt had ever had, and not just decays she was the only one.

   With his coffee cup full,  Matt navigates effortlessly to the lone spare chair that was left beside the front door. "I have a feeling that won't help. It wouldn't stop her from making a move."

   "Just say tell her you're taken. Go and buy a ring if you have to. _I'm not letting you miss your reunion_." Her voice raises only barely but it was enough to catch Matt off guard. The sound rung loud and clear in his mind, sending tiny ripples of pain throughout his head. He keeps expression neutral.

   Matt shakes his head, against his bodies wishes. "It won't convince her. She'll want cold hard evidence. I don't think a fake ring would pas...wait a second. Will you be my fiancée?"

   Karen's heart skips in surprise. "I've always dreamt of a handsome man proposing to me. Out of all the ways you could've asked, this has to be the least romantic."

"Will you?" Matt tries to keep his desperation out of his voice.

   "Sorry Mr. Grumpy, I'm gonna have to decline today. Ironically, I have my cousins wedding to attend. Why don't you ask Foggy?"

   A chill runs through Matts skin when he realizes he was too distracted to notice Foggy just outside the door. He most likely heard the last bit through the paper thin walls.

   "I heard my name back there. Am I the star of today's office gossip?" Foggy trudges through the door and throws his briefcase on the floor, narrowly missing Matt's feet. "I've got some of the police records and reports you wanted for our case. And because you're the only reason I'm not living on the streets, I made an extra stop and got everything printed in Braille. You can thank your best bud Foggy now." Foggy bows down before reaching out to scruff up Matt's hair.

"Please, never do that again, or refer to yourself in the third person." He glares up in Foggy's general direction. His glasses slip down his nose slightly. Foggy could see Matt's eyes. Foggy liked Matt's eyes.

   Karen smothers her grin with her hand and politely returns back to her work. This wasn't something she felt comfortable watching. It was a private moment and she didn't want to impose.

   "Come on Matty-" Matt internally groans at the horrible nickname. "-we all know that that perfectly messy hairdo you have going on today is actually sex hair. What's one more set of hands to do?"

   "Did you just indirectly hint that you want to have sex with me?"

   Foggy takes a step back, hands up in surrender. "Is this conversation valid in an exchange for one undo button?"

   "Only between the hours of 5-10"

   "Great. I'll take it." Foggy silently offers Matt his arm and he takes it with swift precision.

   Foggy was still overwhelmed, confused and slightly scared at his best friends superhero/vigilante alter ego and inhuman senses.

   At first it was a big shock, a very, _very_ big shock. Unfortunately he didn't handle it all that well in the beginning. Like seriously, a blind Catholic orphan fighting crime at night in one of the most dangerous cities in the world? Don't even get him started on that costume. Horns? What was he thinking? But with everyday that passes, Foggy and Matt feel a little more normal.

   Foggy helps Matt up off the chair and guides him to his office. It was unnecessary action but neither minded.

 

**•••**

 

   "So Karen told me about your high school reunion Christmas party. It's the first time I've heard of that combination, but it sounds like a decent enough time. Are you going?" Foggy was sitting on Matt's kitchen countertop, watching him make dinner. It was absolutely fascinating to Foggy. The way he _didn't_ cut his fingers off with a knife, or burn the apartment down.

   "There's this girl..." Matt sighs.

   "Stop right there, I feel you bro. Tell me, Is it an old crush that you've never gotten over? Or a bad breakup that lead to a crazy ex?"

   "Crazy ex."

   "We all have one." Foggy shakes his head. "It's a necessary evil. Forget everything science says, _that's_ how you become a man."

   "You've obviously never met mine. She almost _killed_ me."

   Foggy genuinely laughs at the grim situation because that's what best buds do best. "Seriously? You beat me by far then. It was first grade, we'd been going steady for around two whole hours - which back in the day, was practically a life sentence- and then out of nowhere she steals my brownie. Brownies are my favourite!"

   Matt turns off the stove and starts to plate his dinner, neater than Foggy ever could.

   "I can't even cook without spilling half my food on the floor, and I have eyes!" Foggy exclaims, jumping down from the counter and picking up the plate for Matt. It was another habit he still didn't bother to break.

   "I have eyes too you know, they didn't disappear, they just don't work."

   "Same thing. And don't think I forgot about your reunion, you're going mister."

   Both men sit down on the couch.

   Matt pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs. "Why does everyone want me to go so bad? It's just a party with people I used to know. They never cared about me, and I never cared about them."

   Foggy couldn't believe that Matt didn't understand this. "That's the whole point. You get to see people that you never liked and show them up. I guarantee you that all the men will have beer bellies and all the girls divorced with children. You'll be the most envied one there!"

   "You aren't making a very convincing argument here, Foggy. I'm starting to think you slept through law school."

   "Okay." Foggy tries again, from a different angle. "Think of it this way, chances are that among all those screw ups, _someone_ will need some legal help. It'll be great for business." Foggy was standing now for emphasis.

   "I'll do it-" Matt couldn't believe he was actually agreeing to something he swore at graduation he would never do "-for the sake of the firm, but on one condition."

"Anything."

"That you'll marry me."

Foggy doesn't hesitate for a second. "I thought you'd never ask."

 

**•••**

 

   The day before the party Matt and Foggy went ring shopping. Karen thought it was pointless of them to go and buy a _real_ ring, even if she was the one to suggest it in the first place.

   Foggy's touch was gentle and causal on Matt's arm as he guided him down the busy Hells Kitchen sidewalks. "The jeweller is just straight ahead, right?" One pedestrian gives him a particularly weird look for asking a blind man for directions.

   "Yeah. I've gotten so many 'I'm sorry for smashing your window' gifts that I could find the place with my eyes closed." Matt says stoically before bursting into a laugh.

   It was jokes like these, that would send the pair into endless fits of giggles, just like back in college.

   They calm themselves down enough to talk.

   "By get, you mean steal, right?" Foggy clarifies so Matt doesn't have too.

   "Which is why I think he deserves a proper visit. To give back a little of what I've taken."

   The shop was only a few meters away now and Foggy could clearly make out crudely hung Christmas lights, and a Charlie Brown like Christmas tree set up in the window display. _Jameson's Jewels_ was painted white on the brick above the door.

   When they reach the shop, Foggy politely holds open the door for Matt. "Go on in. The door is open."

   A strong scent wafted out from inside. Matt could only guess that it was the owner, as the scent was somewhat familiar. Whoever it was, they used way too much cologne and it was stinging the inside of Matt's nostrils, especially when the scent mixed with the raw metals and jewels.

   Foggy follows Matt inside, letting the door close behind them before shamelessly holding onto him once again. Who knows what kind of damage a blind guy could do in a expensive jewelry store. Foggy didn't want to find out, because that had to come with a hefty price tag and he could barely even afford himself running water.

   Matt insisted - after a two day long argument - that he alone would pay for both of the rings. He said he'd been picking up nightly 'tips' since he decided to go to the reunion. It was probably for the better that he didn't know what that entailed.

   It sure did sound a lot like prostitution though.

   "Where do we start?" Foggy whispers. "This place is very overwhelming."

   "I'll just ask then." Matt walks towards the only other heartbeat in the room. "Excuse me." He says, then waits the approximate amount of time it takes someone to give their full attention. "I'm looking for an engagement ring." Foggy chuckles at his formal tone of voice.

   "Well you've come to the right place then. My name is Jameson. Whom will you be looking for? Your lady or yourself?"

   "Actually my fiancé and I." Matt gestures his head to the side. Foggy waves shyly.

   "Hi."

   Jameson goes quiet for a moment. He wasn't expecting a gay couple to ever come in so openly and confident. When his father first opened the shop when he was young, gays would be murdered long before the marriage stage. "Huh." He nods slowly, racking his brain for something suitable. "Okay. Umm...let me show you some rings just to start things off. Do you have any ideas to what you'd like?"

   "I trust your opinion Foggy. Just make sure it's as indestructible as possible and doesn't clash with the colour red." Matt teases.

   Foggy looks at Jameson. "Umm. Not really. We are on a budget though."

   "How much we talking? What's the cut off?"

   Before Foggy could answer, Matt does. "No budget. I'll pay anything as long as it's worth it."

   "I want to know how you got the money later. So far it seems very illegal." Foggy barely breathes out, almost too quiet for himself to hear but plenty loud enough for Matt to hear.  He smiles in response.

    "Are you sure? It seems like there's a little bit of conflict in opinions." Jameson questions, flitting his gaze curiously between the two . "I don't want to be the reason that you split."

   "Don't worry about it Mr. Jameson, We'll be fine. Now that we've obviously made a little wiggle room, I think I'd like to see the most expensive ring or one that looks it." Foggy is giddy at the new opportunity Matt practically handed to him.

   The owner looks between the couple once agin and hesitantly brings out the tray of high end rings for showing. He gently places the tray down. Foggy takes a good long look.

   For just a fleeting second, Matt thought something seriously wrong was happening to Foggy. His breathing slowed to a halt right before it picked back up exponentially. In truth, he just spotted the most perfect ring. "This one, that's the ring." There was no other competition, his heart was literally and figuratively set on it.

   Jameson unlocks the viewing tray and offers over the ring Foggy chose for a better look. With shaky hands and trembling fingers he slides it on. It fit so perfect that Cinderella didn't even stand a chance with the prince.

   "How does it look?" Matt asks impatiently. The only sound in the shop was the elevated _thump-thump_ of Foggy's heart. Of all the things a heart can reveal it can't show him his sight.

   Foggy picks up Matt's hand and guides it atop his own.

   Matt notices the cool metal first. The next thing was the soft and smooth band that slowly rippled into intricate details. A large square gem sat at the centre. Matt continues to forming a complete mental picture for a few more seconds.

   "What kind of gem is it?"

   "A dark ruby, blood red, with a silver band. It matches the tint on your glasses perfectly."

   Matt was thankful for the small gesture of description. It can be kind of frustrating not knowing certain visual facts, like the exact shade of Foggy's hair. "It feels perfect. Mind if we match?"

   "Not at all, not at all."

   Matt pays in all cash, slapping down a wad of bills like a character in an action movie. If Jameson was suspicion of anything he did a good job hiding it.

 

**•••**

 

   "Oh, don't you two look so handsome!" Karen giggles, clutching her camera to her chest between shots. "I feel like a proud mom sending her sons off to prom."

   "I didn't go to prom." Matt admits. He also didn't have a mom, but that would've been a serious downer. No matter how much he didn't want to go to the stupid party, he couldn't ruin the high his friends seemed to be riding on without him.

   "I should stop being surprised by now." Foggy sighs. "Are we done with the pictures yet? We're going to be late."

   "Just one more...and...alright! You can go. Have fun kids! And be good!" She waves her boys off into the taxi.

 

**•••**

 

   The Christmas reunion was held in a hotel only a few blocks away from Foggy's apartment.

   "Oh wow." Foggy mutters when they enter the lobby. "There's a banner about the size of planet Earth right ahead. _Welcome back students!_ I don't think anyone can use the excuse that they didn't know where the party is being held. Put some lights on it, slap it on a rooftop and your apartment will have some competition."

   Matt laughs. "As long as I get the better deal, I'm fine."

   Foggy pulls him to a stop just before the entrance. His nerves were just now getting to him, eating him from the inside out. Okay, let me just get this straight. On the other side of that door is a room full of desperate potential customers, we've got to avoid your creepy stalker ex and cause as much jealousy and self-loathing as possible. Have I got it? Do you think we look engaged enough?"

   "I don't know about looks..." Matt smiles, pulling Foggy closer then normal. "...but I think we'll be fine as long as we act ourselves and do whatever feels natural, and don't force anything. It'll be more convincing to have fewer romantic gestures with more sincerity."

   Foggy takes a shaky breath. "Let's do this." He pushes the door open to a large room, lit only by strands of twinkling red and green lights. "I'm glad you're spared the sight of what actual Christmas vomit looks like."

   Whoever decorated had a fetish for cheap silver tinsel and robbing the Christmas section at the dollar store.

   "Please tell me theres no mistletoe." Matt groans.

   Foggy looks up at the ceiling and cringes. "Sorry to disappoint, buddy." With the amount hung, Foggy was unsure how the party hadn't turned into an orgy yet.

    "Don't let me get caught under any. I'm a hot blind guy, people are going to try and exploit that." Matt clings even tighter.

   "What make you think you're so hot? You haven't even seen your post-puberty self." Foggy laughs.

   "Heartbeats don't lie Foggy, Heartbeats don't lie." He gloats smugly, knowing fully well he was right.

"You cheating son o-"

   A high and girly shriek drowned out Foggy's last words. He felt like _his_ ears were bleeding, what a horrible time to have super-toxic-waste-hearing. I guess you could call it karma for his gloating.

"Matthew Murdock!"

"That's her." Matt quickly whispers into Foggy's ear.

   The screeching lady -in a very flamboyant Christmas sweater - was flat out sprinting from across the room. Her vibrant curly red hair bouncing as she pummelled through her old classmates like a bowling ball.

Strike.

   There was no stopping her and he had a feeling she couldn't even if she wanted to. What _does_ stop her is the brick wall that is Datedevil's abs. She doesn't even register Foggy's existence.

   Matt stumbles back a few steps, his grip on Foggy ripped away in an attempt the absorb the impact. "Oomph." The wind get knocks out of him.

   "I've missed you so much! Where have you been? What have you been doing? Did I mention I missed you? I think about you everyday! Do you think about me?" Her arms wrap helplessly around Matt in a death grip so strong, even he had trouble prying her off.

   "Umm..." Matt looks frighteningly over to Foggy for help. Of course, he could singlehandedly wipe out a cult or the mafia or whatever he does, but handling a crazy ex girlfriend? No way in Hell's Kitchen.

   Thankfully for him, Foggy was a nice guy and steps in awkwardly. "Uh. Hey, I'm Foggy."

   "Okay. I'm Lucy." She replies quickly before turning back to Matt again. "Come on, tell me, a sexy hunk like you can't be single. Except, well, I'm single. But that doesn't matter...unless you want it too. I like to keep my options open whenever I can, I wouldn't want to miss out on my one true love. You know, fun fact, they say you meet the person you're going to marry by 18...or something like that. I don't really kno-"

   "I'm getting married." Matt finally interrupts her nonsense.

   Lucy stands there, taken aback for a few seconds, her mouth open mid-sentence. She then closes her eyes,  takes a deep, soothing breath, and nods to herself slowly. "Okay, Okay. I knew this day was going to come eventually. Focus Lucy! You can get through this. It's just a marriage, her can always get divorced." She mutters out loud to herself.

   Foggy takes advantage of the strange moment to reassert himself back into the real world. So, as quietly as he could, he laces his fingers through Matt's and and pulls him away from Lucy.

   Matt lets out a long breath he was not aware of holding when they finally get out of range. "Thanks, I really couldn't have done this without you."

   Foggy smiles. "You weren't kidding about crazy."

"That's nothing. You haven't even seen her do voodoo. I believe she used to call herself an 'aspiring witch-Doctor."

   Foggy notices a man hesitantly lingering around the two of them. When their eyes meet, he initially looks away sheepishly but ends up approaching.

   "-Hey! Matt? Is that you? It's Andy. What've you been up to lately?"

"Yep. That's me." Matt nonchalantly shrugs.

   The tall guy looks his former classmate up and down in a full body examination "It's nice to see that one of us didn't fall under the bus with our weight. How you do it? Lift weights? Kickboxing?"

   "Something like that." Foggy and Matt look to each other with the same silly, knowing grin that people make when they know a secret no one else does.

   "So what does a blind guy do for work in Hell's Kitchen?" Andy laughs.

   "I'm a lawyer. I've actually got my own firm." Matt answers, noticing the perfect advertising opportunity.

"Technically it's _our_ firm." Foggy nudges him playfully.

   Andy just now takes a good look at Foggy, trying desperately to find some kind of recognition. "I'm sorry, I can't remember your name..."

   Foggy waves him off. "It's all good, I didn't actually go to your school. I'm just a plus one...pair of eyes-" Andy seemed to find the joke genuinely hilarious. "I'm Foggy, and no, that's not my real name, although somehow it _is_ less embarrassing. I'm this guys best friend, business partne, and I guess fiancé now."

   Matt proudly kisses Foggy on the cheek. The tingles of pleasure on his skin stayed long after the contact was gone.

   "Oh." Andy states, a little confused. "If I remembered anything from High School, it was that you were _literally_ idolized by girls."  

    "They liked me, I didn't like them." Matt points out.

   "Fair enough. So how long have you been together?"

   Foggy looks towards Matt for an answer. The only answer he got from him was an almost nonexistence shrug. "Well..." Foggy begins off worriedly. They had bought _actual rings_ and somehow they forgot to come up with any viable degree of a backstory? He prays his improve skills improved since university. "...it was both our first year of law school, and we ended up as roommates in the dorms. I remember one of the very first things I said to him  was how good looking he was. You could say it was love at first sight... well, you know, for one of us. So how ever long that is.

   Around halfway through Foggy's response Andy start nervously flitting his eyes somewhere beyond Matt and Foggy. "Umm...excuse me...I need to go do something." His voice was distracted as he leaves without looking back.

   "So, we're kissing now, huh?" Foggy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. He wasn't sure if Matt could sense it, but that didn't matter, the tone of his voice would be enough to get his point across.

   Matt licks his lips. "Actually, only _I_ did the kissing. You were in no way participating."

   "I was to participating! I was very actively receiving-"

   "Is this a bad time?" A tall blonde lady conceals her knowing grin with a long sip of alcohol. At the very least, she probably heard enough to form some conclusions of her own. "I could always come back."

   Matt's posture visibly relaxes at the sound of her voice. "Jen?" He could recognize that melodic, english accent anywhere.

   "Took you long enough, Darling-" Jen swirls her champagne glass, watching the bubbly liquid form into a whirlpool. Everything about her screamed class, from her heels that matched her red lipstick, to hair that could only be described as luxurious. She was stunning. "-I started to think you'd gone blind or something."

   Joy rapidly encompasses Matt's features and his arms spread out for a hug. Jen doesn't hesitate to bury her face into Matt's shoulder.

   The hug lingers on and that made Foggy uncharacteristically on edge. He'd never expected to be the person who felt possessive over a shoulder. Only _he_ was allowed to hug Matt like that.

   Matt pulls away first and that makes Foggy's heart happy. "I'd like you to meet someone."

   Jen raises a curious eyebrow at him. "What have you done this time, love?"

   "Nothing huge. Except for getting engaged." Matt throws it out there so nonchalantly that you'd think he'd just squeezed a breast and predicted the weather forecast.

   "Does this have anything to do with _Mr. Receiving_ over there?"

   "I'd like you to meet Foggy." Foggy leans his head on Matts shoulders, claiming it as his own whether he was aware of it it not. "Foggy, this is Jen. Jen this is Foggy." 

   He extends his hand for a handshake but she goes in for a hug instead, crushing Foggy's hand awkwardly against her breast. "Nice to meet you."

   Jen bounces back, smoothing out the handprint on her dress. "So..." She drags on like a tween girl "-when's the date?"

   "Date for what?" Both of them ask in unison.

   "Boys." Jen sighs exasperatedly. "The _wedding_ , duh. You know...the thing that comes after the engagement."

   "Oh, _that_." Matt laughs. "Yeah, no date yet."

   "Oh come on!" Jen throws up her hands but forgets she was holding a glass and drenched the rest of champagne on a poor lady stood behind her. "I rushed into a marriage just for the wedding! But look how that turned out... The wedding was completely worth it though. It was big, extravagant, yet terribly expensive." Jane was grinning brightly, basking in her own nostalgia. "By the way, if you two know of any top notch, cheap lawyers I'd love it if you'd let me know. That scum is filthy rich and the only thing I want from the divorce is his tears and money."

   "I actually do know a pair of lawyers. They've never lost a case and are occasionally desperate enough to work for free." Foggy replies. His 'get-underpaid-quick' scheme might actually work this time.

   Jen goes to take another sip of her drink but frowns when's he finally realizes it was gone. "Sounds almost to good to be true. Do you have a card or anything I could use to reach them?"

   "You're looking right at them."

    Jen's glass almost drops, but her jaw definitely did. "No. Way."

   "Yes. Way." Matt mocks.

   "Nuh. Uh!" She waves a finger in disbelief. "You marrying a man? I get it, and honestly I'm not even that surprised. You becoming a _lawyer?_ There's no way."

   "What's so hard to believe? We've got our own firm with our own office and we actually went to school for it." Matt was now just a little confused at the sudden disbelief in his old friend. I guess that was to expected when you can't read physical queues.

   "You've just made so much of yourself! And you look so happy! My little shy and scrawny Matty is all grown up now." She fans herself with her hand to stop the sting of tears from ruining her makeup.

   Unfortunately Lucy ruins the heartwarming moment by stomping over, taking one look at Jen and scoffing. "Why'd you leave me Matt?" She pouts with a quivering lip and all. To add to her overall fright-factor, her emotions were unpredictable and were flip-flipping all over the map.

   Matt subtly pulls Foggy in front of him, as if he were a human shield instead of the blob of Jell-o he really was.

   "I don't believe that you two are married." She points a straggly finger accusingly at Foggy then at Matt. "You just wanted to make me jealous."

   "We are very much engaged, thank you." Foggy snarls. She was right, but that didn't give her the right to exploit it. This girl was really beginning to strike his nerves. His muscles were tensed and his face set like hard stone.

   Matt was starting to fear this aggressive side of Foggy that he'd never been shown before. The tension that was radiating from him was so strong it was beginning to make Matt tense up himself. Nothing good could ever come out of Foggy being angry, so Matt does what he can to calm his friend down, and begins to massage his shoulders and back.

   Back in University, it was common of Foggy to ask for a massage, especially around exam time. It was just something they used to do without a backward thought because there was nothing to think about. Foggy was stressed and Matt had 'hands like God' Over the next few years the requests dwindled, until no more came.

   Foggy closes his eyes for a moment and hums in appreciation at the still familiar gesture. The rage he felt dissipating under skillful hands.

   Lucy only got angrier at the scene. "Prove it!"

   "Prove what? Our engagement? How is that even possible?" Matt picks up the conversation, much to Foggy's appreciation. "How could you ever mould and measure someone's love for another into a tangible right or wrong action?"

  "I don't know!" She stamps her foot repeatedly, mimicking a small child throwing a fit. "Kiss or something, whatever! Prove me right! You know I'm right!"

    Jen laughs to herself at the spectacle, along with a few others that have begun to watch.

   "You want a kiss?" Matt drops his hands and was now just as agitated as Foggy, ready to outdo and one up Lucy at all costs, by any means necessary. "I'll show you a real kiss."

    Foggy turns to face Matt, ready to do whatever needed to be done. There was a moment that Matt places one hand tentatively around Foggy's waist and the other clumsily on his face. His thumb swiping along his chin in search of his lips. When the soft pad of his finger brushes his lower lip, Foggy almost drops to the floor with weak knees.

    Matt keeps his thumb there as a reference point and target.

    Neither of the men notice the large crowd of people now circling around them in captivated anticipation. And they certainly didn't notice Jen dangling mistletoe over their heads with a new, full glass of alcohol.

    Foggy lets Matt move in, thinking it'd be a little bit easier for him.

    Noses touch, and eyelids slowly close. When their lips touch for the first time it was a little off caliber. Matt only grazed the top lip and Foggy was caught with his mouth open wide. Some teeth clinked and noses got squashed but it was perfectly okay. They simply giggled, corrected their mistakes and tried again.

   It was in no way awkward at any time. They were best friends, and true best friends can do anything together.

   Matt even dramatically dips Foggy at one point - with a few worried shrieks hear and there - kissing him harder and with everything he had.

   It's only so long you can kiss during a party before it becomes inappropriate.

   And everyone claps when they pull apart, oddly enough. Who even claps at a kiss? Matt thinks. This isn't some tv show, or a plane landing.

   "That's totally an old married  
couple kiss if I've ever seen one." Jen takes a step towards Lucy, easily towering over her petite figure. "Is that proof enough for you?" Lucy has to tilt her head back to meet Jen in the eyes. The second she does, she becomes paralyzed with fear and intimidation. "I think you should leave." Jen demands with an air of finality.

So she does, without looking back.

Matt lets the relief ripple through him. "Thank you."

 

**•••**

 

   It was dark outside when they left the party, and neither men spoke a word on the taxi drive back.

   The front door to Matt's place clicks shut behind them, and Matt immediately has Foggy pinned up against it, breathing heavily, faces close.

   The both of them stare at one another, as if daring the other to make the first move.

   "Let's get married." Matt carefully removes his glasses and Foggy actually swoons from how handsome Matt is.

   "I thought you'd never ask." Foggy repeats, except this time, they're completely serious.


End file.
